No lo recuerdo
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata Hyuga se despierta en una habitación que no conoce, de un chico con el que nunca hablo. ¿Cómo es que llegó a eso? Lo ve en todos lados...¿Cómo terminará? Two-Shot
1. No lo recuerdo..

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **No lo recuerdo...**

Apretó los parpados al sentir una fuerte luz intentando penetrar sus ojos. Se removió en la cama, sintiendo un extraño peso sobre su cintura que no prestó atención. Cuando movió un poco la cabeza, sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien, que le robo un quejido. Quería abrir los parpados pero estaban muy pesados, tenía mucha sed y sentía la garganta rasposa. Alargó la mano para poder agarrar el celular y ver la hora. Buscaba la mesita de luz pero se golpeó la mano contra la pared. Una maldición salió de sus labios, mientras abría un ojo, no recordaba tener su cama cerca de una. Frunció el ceño al ver un poster de Nirvana, cerró el ojo, creyendo que seguía soñando.

Su mano subió a la cabeza que de repente empezó a martillarle más fuerte. Entonces se dió cuenta que tenía sólo una camiseta enorme, junto con sus bragas, bajo las sábanas. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un ronquido. Lo primero que vió era un techo de madera, bajó la vista a la pared donde vió nuevamente el poster y un poco mas para los pies de la cama una ventana enorme. Quiso sentarse, pero ese peso en la cintura volvió a molestarla. Con un quejido, giró el rostro a la espalda, quedó petrificada y pálida...

Un chico durmiendo a su lado, " _¿¿PERO QUE CAJAROS??"_

Se sentó de golpe, sin importarle que la cabeza se le partiera del dolor. Pelo rubio claro y piel bronceada, endemoniadamente sexi. Con la respiración agitada, levantó un poco la sábana y se tapó la boca para amortiguar el chillido que quiso salir.

El chico sólo tenía puestos los bóxer, sintió la cara arder de vergüenza y estaba segura que si se veía en un espejo estaría más roja que un tomate. Se levantó muy despacio, sacando la enorme y cálida mano de su cintura con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Cuando estaba por bajar de la cama, el extraño se removió en la cama. Con el corazón apunto de salir por la boca se lo quedé mirando, resando de que no se despertara.

Respiró más relajada al ver como tomaba la almohada, la abrazaba y murmuraba cosas que no entendió. Empezó a observar donde estaba y no reconoció nada del lugar. Vio una guitarra electrica, una pelota de baloncesto, un par más de pósters de bandas de rock...

" _¡¡¡ESTOY EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UN CHICO QUE NO CONOZCO!!!"_

Se miró...

" _¡¡¡¡¡¡CON SU CAMISETA!!!!!!"_

Sentía el humo salir por sus orejas. Miró el piso y pudo distinguir su vestido y zapatos, los tomó de puntillas y abrió la puerta que parecía ser el baño. Agradeció al cielo que lo fuera y una vez adentro cerró con traba la puerta. Se cambió lo más rápido que lo hizo en toda su vida y cuando se sentó para ponerse los zapados, se preguntó cómo diablos llegó a eso. Se miró al espejo para lavarse la cara...

" _¿¿¡¡ESO ES UN CHUPÓN!!?? ¡¡¡MIERDA!!!"_

Empezó a lavarse la cara y mojarse el pelo...

" _Pero qué me pasó..."_

 _"¿Qué hice ayer?"_

 **Flashback**

-¡Vamos Hina! No puedes quedarte aqui si el bastardo de Haku ya está con otra.- Una chica rubia de larga melena y cuerpo exuberante le apuntaba con los palillos, en el comedor de la universidad.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, hace solo dos meses se había enterado que su novio de dos años le había engañado. Se habían separado y ese una semana se entero que Haku, se paseaba con la chica como si nada por la universidad. Sí, se sentía triste, destruida, traicionada y tonta.

-¡Ino-cerda!..- La reprendió una chica que estaba al lado de la ojiperla. Con una hermosa sonrisa, la chica de cabello rosa corto y ojos profundos y verdes le habló.- No le hagas caso Hina.

-¡Callate frente de marquesina!- Le contestó la rubia y volvió su atención a la deprimida chica.- Hinata necesitas olvidarte de ese bastardo y seguir adelante.

La ojiperla movió su arroz de un lado hacía otro con los palillos y con una sonrisa algo apagada la miró.

-Necesitas un buen revolcón. ¿O no Sakura?- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata y Sakura se colorearon fuertemente, mientras Ino reía por la reacción de sus amigas. De un momento a otro la sonrisa burlona se borro del rostro de la rubia, para dar lugar a una sonrisa enamorada y un suspiro. Las chicas se giraron para posar su atención en lo que provocó el cambio de animo de su descarada amiga.

En la puerta del comedor entraba el grupo mas popular del campus, que ademas eran los jefes de la hermandad que se llamaba "Bijuus".

Sasuke Uchiha, tez blanca ojos y cabello negros. Misterioso y frío. Con mirada vacía, pocas palabras y las que salían de él eran con ironía.

Sai Shimura, su piel era mucho más blanca que la de su amigo, ojos y pelo negro. Él siempre estaba con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que era falsa a leguas. Podía decir las cosas mas crueles y mas adorables con la misma sonrisa.

Sabuko no Gaara, Pelirrojo con ojos verde agua, la mirada vacía y misterioso. Sin expresión de alguna emoción en su rostro.

Shikamaru Nara, cabello largo y siempre atado en una coleta alta. Ojos color café y templante de siempre estar aburrido. Este iba con su brazo sobre su novia Temari, hermana de Gaara. Rubia,con dos coletas y los mismos hermosos ojos que su hermano.

La cabecilla de la hermandad era Naruto Uzumaki. Rubio de ojos celestes como el mismo cielo. Ojos expresivos, tres marcas en sus mejilla y tez bronceada.

Todos eran altos, casi las mismas medidas.Sus cuerpos eran delgados pero musculosos.

El grupo caminaba tranquilo por el comedor, estando acostumbrado a la atención. Los chicos que estaban en su camino se corrian de lugar rápidamente, el grupo era temible. Una vez un muchacho del primer año se había cruzado en el camino del lider rubio y había recibido una buena paliza de este, como resultado.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo al ver la mirada prepotente del rubio, ella se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan apuesto y tan patán a la vez. Miró a su amiga rosada y la encontró con una sonrisa boba en sus labios mientras miraba al Uchiha. Luego miró a Ino y esta estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sakura, pero ella miraba a Sai. Suspiró resignada y mejor le prestó atención a su comida.

( = ' • ' = )

Hinata luchaba con la corta falda del vestido negro que le había obligado a ponerse Ino. Además que hace sólo unos minutos habían salido y ya quería patear lejos los zapatos de tacón plateados, que obviamente también la obligaron a ponérselo.

-Camina normal Hina.- Le susurró la rubia que iba al lado de ella, con un top violeta y una falda corta del mismo color.

La ojiperla miró de mala manera a su amiga que contoneaba las caderas acostumbrada a esa clase de vestimenta.

-¡Cerda!¿No te parece que ésto es mucho?- Le preguntó Sakura que estaba algo sonrojada por llevar un vestido ajustado y hasta la mitad de los muslos color rojo. Ella no luchaba tanto por caminar ya que estaba acostumbrada a los tacones altos.

-¡Es perfecto frente! Además estarán los "Bijuus", ¡debemos lucir!- Le contestó más que decidida.

Hinata bujó molesta, porque pudo bajar un poco la falda pero a consecuencia de eso, el escote también se bajó al ser un vestido sin tirantes. Subió con un poco de esfuerzo el escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, al ser un vestido de Ino y ella tener mas busto que esta le quedaba muy ajustado.

-¡Esto es molesto!- Se quejó apunto de largar lágrimas de la frustración.

-¡Hinata arruinaras el maquillaje!

( = ' • ' = )

La casa de la hermanda "Bijuus" era enorme y espaciosa, la música hacía retumbar todo el lugar. Hinata siguió a sus amigas hasta la barra, entre las miradas lasivas, manos que las tocaban y palabras lujuriosas. Estaba roja como un tomate y tenía mucho calor, producto de la vergüenza. Ino le pasó un vaso con un líquido celeste que lo tomó sin esperar algo más...

 **TODO NEGRO**

 **Fin Flashback**

" _¿¿¡Pero qué...!??"_

Hinata siguió mojandose la cara una y otra vez, esperando que la memoria volviera a ella. Convencida de que no podría concentrarse en un baño ajeno, respiró profundamente al destrabar la puerta. La abrió muy lentamente y asomó la cabeza para corroborar que el chico semi-desnudo, siguiera durmiendo.

Sus ojos quedaron como platos y su labio se entre abrió al verlo levantado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con dos tazas en las manos. Su cara se coloreó al ver, que aún que se había puesto un pantalón negro, seguía sin camiseta. Sentía que pronto le caería la baba por la comisura de los labios al ver los abdominales marcados, como si fueran una tabla. Cerró la boca al ver los profundos ojos celestes, como lagunas de agua cristalina y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua al darse cuenta quién era.

-¿U... Uzumaki-San?- murmuró ella sin creerlo aún.

Vió la media sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios del rubio, sintiéndose extraña, mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca. Después de tomar un sorbo,sin sacar esos profundos ojos de ella, le contestó.

-Me dijiste de muchas maneras anoche, pero no recuerdo el Uzumaki-San.- Dijo en tono divertido al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Hinata estaba segura que el color de su rostro era la envidia de cualquier manzana madura. Terminó de abrir la puerta, mirando para todos lados, buscando una escapatoria. Sintió la mirada intensa del rubio pero no se animó a verlo a los ojos. Él le extendió una de las tazas a su dirección y Hinata caminó vacilante asia él. Pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos, corrió a la dirección de la puerta mientras escuchaba una maldición del rubio por no poder detedetenerla, al tener las dos manos ocupadas.

Se topó con un pasillo, se giró a la dercha y empezó a correr. Si bien tenía miedo de romprese un tobillo por los tacones, no le importó. Gracias a dios había tomado la dirección correcta porque llegó a las escaleras y pudo ver bajo esta, la sala donde sí se acordaba que había tenido lugar la fiesta.

Cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera, vió uno de los de la hermandad, un chico alto de pelo castaño despeinado y aspecto salvaje,que recogia latas del suelo. Primero la miró extrañado y luego sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Hola preciosa!¿Necesitas que te dé algo?

Hinata hizo oídos sordos y empezó a caminar rápido a la puerta principal, bajandose la falda que se le subía por los movimientos bruscos. El chico castaño la tomo de un brazo cuando pasó al lado de él.

-Te estoy hablando preciosa.

La ojiperla trago duró, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido por la corrida.

-¡¡SUELTALA KIBA!!- Se escuchó un rugido desde las escaleras, ganando que ambos miraran a la dirección.

Hinata sintió el terror colarse en su columna al ver el rostro de odio en el rubio, que bajaba rápido por las escalones. Kiba la soltó en una milésimas de segundo al escuchar la voz del jefe de los "Bijuus".

-¡Sólo le pregunté si necesitaba algo, Naruto!- Se quejó él al tiempo que volvía a levantar la bolsa llena de latas.

Naruto lo miró como si quisiera matarlo mientras caminaba asía ellos. Pero cuando la miró a ella su mirada se suavizó automáticamente y Hinata recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Se dió media vuelta y corrió a la puerta.

-¡HEY!¡ESPERA!

La ojiperla ya esta fuera cuando lo escuchó y con un rápido movimiento se sacó los zapatos y corrió más comoda hasta la casa dentro del campus de la universidad que compartía con Ino y Sakura.

 **( U . u )**

 **9 Días después de la fiesta**

Hinata caminaba asia el aula que le tocaba a esa hora. Entre miradas asesinas y llenas de envidia de chicas, murmuraciones por lo bajo y coqueteos descarados de los del la hermandad "Bijuus".

Habían pasado varios dias de la fiesta y se sentía fatal. Sus amigas le habían contado que la bebida que tomó en realidad era para Ino y lo más importante es que era fuerte en graduación de alcohol. La ojiperla no podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas ya que enseguida se emborrachaba. Pero sus amigas tarde se dieron cuenta que había tomado la bebida...

Bueno, el asunto era que había estado toda la noche como una loca, frotándose con Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ella se había perdido con él y no la encontraron...

Ahora toda la escuela la tenía como una chica fácil y le había costado horrores salir nuevamente de la casa, donde permanecía encerrada. Quiso esconderse atras de los libros que llevaba en sus brazos, se recriminaba una y otra vez por haberle hecho caso a Ino y haber ido a esa condenada fiesta.

Dobló en una esquina del pasillo y mas alla pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia, apoyado en una de las paredes dándole la espalda. Los pies se le anclaron en el suelo y su corazón empezó a latir con desesperación. Quería uir, correr lo más lejos de él, pero algo la detuvo.

 _"Si no lo enfrento ahora, no lo haré nunca"_ pensó decidida a no achicarse y enfrentar sus errores. Empezó a caminar nuevamente, Naruto hablaba con Shikamaru con sus manos en los bolsillos, la pose era bastante despreocupada. Hinata notó cuando Nara la miró e hizo una seña con la cabeza al rubio. La ojiperla levantó la barbilla y desvío la mirada justo cuando Naruto se daba vuelta a verla. Caminó sin mirarlo, resuelta, con los hombros derechos y sin tropezar, aunque su corazón era un caballo desbocado. Estaba segura de sentir que los profundos e intensos ojos celestes clavados en ella.

Respiró tranquila al entrar al aula...

 _"No fue tan malo..."_

 **(8 . 8)**

 **20 Días después de la fiesta.**

Hinata ya no almorzaba en el comedor, ahora lo hacía en uno de los patios alejados de la universidad, por la profunda vergüenza que sentía aún.

Estaba esperando a sus amigas que fueron a buscar los bentos que Ino se había olvidado en uno de los salones. Sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, disfutando un poco de la paz del lugar. Hasta que pudo notar un par de pies al frente de ella. Al levantar la vista temerosa, se dió cuenta que el que la miraba era Haku, su ex novio. Un muchacho de pelo negro largo sedoso y lacio, ojos color miel y un rostro perfecto.

\- Hinata-Chan..- Saludo él, aunque pudo notar algo de reproche en su tono.

La peliazul se levantó algo extrañada por verlo, desde que se habían separado ya no hablaban. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que le rebajaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Haku?

El moreno levantó una fina ceja al no escuchar el sufijo que siempre usaba con él. Ella, en cambio aparentaba que no le afectaba verlo, pero su interior sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho al verlo frente ella. Lo había amado tanto, le había entregado todo a él. Sus primeros besos y caricias fueron con él, la primera vez que había hecho el amor, había sido con él. Sí fue su primer amor, pero Hinata nunca perdonaría que le engañara. Pretendía ser fuerte e indiferente, pero cuando él se alejaba se desmoronaba en lágrimas.

Haku se acercó lo suficiente para dejar casi sin defensa a la ojiperla. Levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla, provocando que se sonroja de inmediato y la respiración se le volviera dificultosa. Iría al infierno si no admitía que sus caricias no la derretían como desde la primera vez que le había enseñado lo que era el amor. Ella cerró los ojos, al sentir como ese fuego crecía en su vientre haciendo palpitar cada parte de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir la respiración del moreno en su oido.

\- Hinata...- Murmuró con la voz ronca, como muchas veces lo había hecho en medio de sus clímax.

Pero entonces las imágenes de él parado, con los pantalones por los tobillos, penetrando a una rubia desconocida para ella; que estaba apoyada en la mesa del departamento de él, donde tantas veces habían comido y compartido momentos, que para la ojiperla eran importantes, la trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente lo empujó con sus manos y lo apartó de ella. Él la miró entre enojado y sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?¿No estabas bien con tu "rubia"?- Preguntó Hinata con su voz llena de reproche y dolor. No entendía porque se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por eso lo hiciste?- Murmuró, notó que las manos del chico se transformaban en puños y como su mandíbula se tensaba.

Hinata lo miró sin comprender y pudo jurar que la furia brillaba en sus ojos. -¿Qué...?

-¿¡Por eso lo hiciste!?- Gritó, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándola con asco.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

Él, con dos grandes zancadas llegó a ella, la tomó de uno de los brazos con fuerza. La ojiperla estaba segura que si las miradas apuñalaran, ella ya tendría unas pares sólo con la mirada de Haku en ese momento.

-¿Por eso te acostaste con él?- Le dijo entre dientes y cerrando más sus dedos en su brazo, provocando un quejido de la chica.

-Me lastimas Haku...- Murmuró ella asustada, él nunca había actuado de esa forma.

Lo siguente que vió Hinata fue un puño encrustado en la mejilla derecha del moreno. Fue como si pasará en cámara lenta, Haku cayendo al suelo soltando su brazo. Una mancha naranja y negra que se abalanzaba ensima de él, para propinarle más golpes en la cara al moreno.

Un momento de lucidez llegó a ella, al darse cuenta que el jefe de los "Bijuus" estaba ensima de su ex novio dándole una paliza.

-¡Basta! ¡Uzumaki-San!- Gritaba una y otra vez, pero la cara transformada en rabia del rubio no cambiaba, tampoco sus constantes puñetazos.

Pero Haku pudo cubrirse la mayoría de los golpes y dándole uno al rubio, aprovecho para ahora él colocarse ensima de su atacante. Hinata miraba aterrada a todos lados, pero al ser un lugar alejado no pasaba nadie.

-¡¡Haku detente!!- Gritó desesperada al tomarlo de un brazo y quererlo apartar. Pero el del pelo largo estaba tan compenetrado en querer acertar un golpe en el rubio, que la golpeó con el codo en la boca.

Hinata calló al suelo sentada, llevándose una mano a la boca sintiendo un gusto metálico que brotaba de su labio y un fuerte dolor en sus dientes. Sin darse cuenta que Haku había dejado de golpear y el Uzumaki de defenderse. Los dos la observaban con los ojos como platos. La ojiperla sacó la mano de la boca y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en ella.

-¡¡Maldito bastardo!!- El grito del rubio fue casi un gruñido animal lleno de odio. Asustada los volvió a ver y esta vez el ojiazul esta ensima del moreno golpeándolo. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-¡¡NARUTO BASTA!!- El grito le raspó la garganta, pero fue efectivo. Ya que después de eso el rubio se detuvo, como si lo hubieran desconectado.

Los dos se levantaron jadeantes y después de dirigirse miradas asesinas se separaron. Hinata observaba asustada la acción de los dos, con las manos apretadas sobre el pecho. Haku le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche y rencor, se dió media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio el Uzumaki y ella después de la partida de su ex novio.

Naruto la miró, se acercó, tomó su barbilla para levantarla y la observó con los ojos celestes teñido de preocupación. Ella sintió una corriente en su cuerpo al sentir su tacto y el estómago se estrujó al sentirlo tan cerca. Hinata se dió cuenta que bajo el ojo izquierdo del rubio tenía una zona enrojecida y un escalofrío corrió por su columna al ver su media sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- La pregunta apenas fue un susurró, pero ella se asombró al escuchar el tono tierno de éste.

-¡¡¡Hinata!!!- Escuchó a su espalda el llamado de sus amigas que corrian a su dirección.

 **( 0 . 0 )**

 **50** **Días después de la fiesta.**

Al dia siguiente de la pelea todo el campus sabía que el jefe de los "Bijuus" se había peleado con Haku...

Hinata hacía un trabajo de historia en la biblioteca, sintiéndose observada levantó la vista. Buscando la fuente de ese sentimiento se topó con unos ojos celestes profundos e intensos. Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver la media sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio, que más de una hubiera matado por ser la destinataria. Levantó la enorme enciclopedia que leía y se ocultó tras ella con su corazón desbocado y una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de lo sucedido, Haku no la buscó más, todo lo contrario de Uzumaki, que siempre lo cruzaba. No podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que le dedicaba a ella. Sí, se cruzaban pero nunca se dirigían la palabra, ella no lo hacía por mera vergüenza.

Hinata no entendía por qué la buscaba. Ella no recordaba lo que había pasado en la noche de la fiesta, pero se asombraba de aveces querer saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos. Si de verdad habían estado juntos esa noche. Aunque las pruebas era irrefutables, esa mañana amaneció sin su ropa y una remera de él, con un chupón en su cuello. Sin maquillaje y el pelo enmarañado. ¿Qué más podía significar?

Bajó un poco la enciclopedia para ver si Naruto seguía ahí y se sorprendió de no verlo. Después de bajar el libro por completo, quedó totalmente anonadada al ver una rosa roja con una notita ensima. Miró para ambos lados, pero la gente que estaba alli, estaba muy apartada de ella. Tomó la rosa con cautela y la olió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Agarró la nota y la leyó.

 _Eres hermosa._

 _N_ _. U._

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad, obvio que esa " _N"_ y " _U"_ era de Naruto Uzumaki, pero eso sólo la confundía más. ¿Qué significaba?¿Por qué le regalaba una rosa, pero no le hablaba?

 **( H . H )**

 **70** **Días después de la fiesta.**

-¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?- Susurró la ojiperla queriendo camuflarse atras de su amiga Sakura.

Ino y la pelirrosa ladearon el rostro a la mesa de la esquina del comedor de la universidad y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la intensa mirada de Naruto Uzumaki para su amiga Hinata. Él estaba recostado sobre la silla con uno de los brazos sobre el respaldar del asiento de su amigo Gaara. Prácticamente devoraba con la mirada a la ojiperla que su sonrojo ya llegaba hasta la raiz de su cabello.

Ino carraspeó algo incómoda al darse medía vuelta para concentrar su atención en su amiga.

-¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él?

Hinata la miró sin creer lo que decía la rubia. -¿Estas loca?- Susurró como si el chico pudiera oirla y no estuviera en la otra punta del comedor.

-Pues desde la fiesta creo que anda tras de ti...- Dijo Sakura para después comer un poco de arroz.

-Hinata, debe haber sido muy bueno ese revolcón...

-¡Ino!- Le interrumpió la ojiperla enojada, mientras la pelirrosa escupía parte de su comida.

-¡Hola!- Un saludo masculino llamo la atención de la rubia.

Hinata vió que su amiga extrovertida se sonrojaba y sonreía de una manera boba, para suspirar un "Hola" al chico que habló. La ojiperla giró el rostro, sus ojos se agrandaron y su garganta se secó al ver a Sai Shimura con su típica sonrisa y atras de él a Sasuke Uchica con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada desinteresada dirigida al grupo de amigas. Hinata sintió que su boca casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, Sakura casi se desmaya al darse cuenta que el azabache la había visto escupir la comida, mientras Ino resaba en silencio para que no la haya escuchado decir el comentario que hizo de su amiga.

La ojiperla sintió un escalofrío al ver que Sai le sonreía a ella. -Hyuga-San

-Shi... Shimura-San..- Miró al azabache que también la observaba.- Uch... Uchiha-San..

-Hmp.. - Sasuke miró también a Sakura y ella sólo fue capaz de susurrar un "Hola" muy bajo.

Volvio la atención al chico sonriente que le extendió un papel y con la mano temblorosa lo tomó. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Hinata empezó a abrir la nota, pero antes de leerla miró a la esquina del comedor. Naruto la seguía observando, pero ya no sonreía estaba serio sin perder ningún movimiento de la ojiperla.

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

Hinata respiró profundo y leyó la nota.

 _Hoy, cancha de baloncesto, 20 hs._

 _Te espero._

 _N. U._

Hinata leyó la nota en voz alta para sus amigas y después de unos minutos se dió cuenta qué quería decir. Miró a la dirección del rubio y se dió cuenta que ya no la observaba si no que "hablaba" o más bien "peleaba" con su amigo Sasuke.

 **( 0 . 0 )**

Hinata volvió a ver la hora en su celular, las 20:30 horas. Se removió en una de las bancas de la cancha mirando para ambos lados. Miró al suelo, decaída, obviamente Uzumaki no vendría. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla al levantarse. Bajó de las gradas, enojada por haberles hecho caso a sus amigas.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho venir...- Murmuraba entre dientes.- Ensima me deja plantada... Soy la tonta más tonta de todas...

Se ato el pelo en una coleta alta, para hacer algo de tiempo, parada en medio de la cancha que estaba iluminada con reflectores. Miró nuevamente para todos lados y pudo observar que el rubio venía corriendo a su dirección. Un nudo automáticamente se formo en su garganta.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Naruto al entrar a la cancha corriendo y levantando una de las manos.

Ella sólo elevó una mano también en forma de saludo. Cuando el rubio quedo frente ella, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y elevando el dedo índice, como queriendo decirle que le diera un minuto. Hinata sonrió, vaya uno a saber desde dónde venía corriendo el rubio para terminar así, ya que él era muy atlético.

Naruto, una vez que recuperó el aire, se incorporó pasandose una mano por las hebras rubias peinandolas para atras. Llevó su otra mano a su bolsillo trasero y le extendió una rosa, que asombró a la ojiperla. Ella observó la rosa y luego la cara del rubio y tragó con dificultad el nudo de la garganta. Este estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque para la ojiperla era por la corrida, con una sonrisa algo tímida y los profundos ojos celestes clavados en ella.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y tomó algo temerosa la rosa. Al agarrarla, rozó unos de los dedos del rubio y ese leve contacto le provocó un cosquilleo en la mano. Bajo la vista a la rosa entre sus manos al tiempo que susurraba un "Gracias".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir una fuerte mano en su cintura que la apretó contra el pecho del rubio. Apoyó ambas manos en el, sintiendo los duros musculos debajo de la remera y elevó los ojos para conectarlos con los zafiros que la observaban con esa misma intensidad de siempre. Sin poder reaccionar sintió como la boca del rubio devoraba la suya. La calidez y suavidad la invadieron, provocando una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo que le hizo estremecer. Correspondió al beso casi con la misma intensidad, sin importarle otra cosa en el mundo, solo sus labios conectados y sus lenguas entrelazadas.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el rubio apoyó la frente en la de ella. Los dos con la respiración agitada y perdidos en los ojos de cada uno.

-No te das una idea de cómo extrañé tus labios...- Le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de la ojiperla.

Hinata abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, empujó con ambas manos al rubio, que la miró incrédulo.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- Le gritó ofendida.

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron. -¿Qué te sucede?..

-¿¡A ti qué te sucede!?¿¡Quién te dijo que podías besarme!?- Hinata estaba cada vez mas enojada.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en los labios del Uzumaki.- Pues a ti pareció no molestarte.

La ojiperla bufó molesta y quiso irse, pero el rubio la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

\- Perdóname Hinata...- El tono era casi una súplica y la peliazul no prestó atención a la opresión de su estómago al escuchar su nombre con su voz y al de su corazón al ver la mirada lastimera en el rostro del rubio.- Sólo... - Naruto desvío la mirada a un costado, Hinata nunca había visto tan vulnerable al jefe de los "Bijuus" y eso le extrañaba.

-¿Sólo qué?- Le preguntó al ver que él no hacía ademán de seguir hablando.

\- Sólo... Quiero estar contigo- La ojiperla abrió los ojos anonadada y tragó saliva al ver la mirada intensa que le dedicaba el rubio.

-¿Q... qué... quieres de... decir?- Tartamudeo ella.

-Desde que empezamos la universidad te he visto, de verás, pero nunca quise acercarme porque salias con el idiota cara de niña. Me enteré que te habías separado, pero nunca me animé a hablar contigo, siempre te observaba pero tú nunca me mirabas.- Las palabras eran rápidas y atropelladas, la ojiperla ponía toda su atención para entenderlo.- Hasta que en la noche de la fiesta te vi y me animé a hablarte. ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida!¡De verás!- Hinata sintió que los colores le subían a todo el rostro.- Me gustas mucho, Hinata. Sólo quiero estar contigo, por favor...

Al ver los ojos suplicantes del rubio, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y un hormigueo en sus labios. _"¡¡HAZLO!!"_. Le gritaba su cabeza y corazón, decidió acerles caso. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del rubio y acercó sus labios a los de él. El beso fue lento, rosando labios y lengua, muy despacio como queriendo saborear cada parte de sus bocas. Naruto rodeó su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, provocabdo que el beso se ponga más demandante y lujurioso.

A Hinata no le importaba ya saber que había pasado esa noche, sólo entendía que fuera lo que fuera que haya pasado fue obra del destino. Porque ella nunca se hubiera animado a hablar con el jefe de la hermandad de los "Bijuus" en sus cinco sentidos. Ahora ya dejaba de reprochar a sus amigas y debía agradecerles seguramente.

Siguieron besandose sin importar el exterior, acariciando sus cuerpos, sin importar que estuvieran en medio de la cancha de básquet...

Al día siguiente todo el campus sabría que El jefe de los "Bijuus", Naruto Uzumaki tenía como novia a Hinata Hyuga..

 **. • " • . Fin . • " • .**

 **Notas: Hola!! Qué les parece este One-Shot?** **Si les gusta puedo hacer otro con el punto de vista de Narutin y de lo que en realidad paso en esa fiesta!! o lo dejo a su imaginación!!** **jeje. Déjenme** **un hermoso Rw con su voto!!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	2. Yo lo recuerdo muy bien

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Éste es el punto de vista de Naruto de la historia de "No lo recuerdo.."** **Gracias a todos los que comentaron que querían esta versión. Aquí se las traje!** **Me quedó un poquitín largo je XD, pero espero que valga la pena!!**

 **¡¡ADVERTENCIA!! Lemon, oh sí, por fin me animé. No olviden de decirme que les pareció!!!**

 **Sin más que decir, aparte que espero que disfruten de la lectura!!!**

 **Yo lo recuerdo muy bien**

A Naruto le costó mucho trabajo llegar a ser la cabecilla de la Hermandad Bijuus. Su primo Nagato, anterior jefe que se había graduado cuando él ingreso, lo había preparado unos dos años antes de entrar en la Universidad. Para llegar a ser Bijuu debía pasar un par de pruebas,como toda hermandad. Pero para ser el jefe tenía que pelear a puño limpió con los demás que aspiraban con ese puesto y generalmente eran chicos que ya llevaban varios años siendo Bijuus. Gracias al entrenamiento de su primo logró ganar una y otra vez, pero la gente que no pertenecía a la casa, no lo sabía y creían que era un acomodado. Obviamente eso lo molestaba de sobre manera y poco a poco fue cambiando su carácter alegré frente a desconocidos, ser más serio y estricto, eso le había dicho Nagato.

Sasuke también entró con él a la hermandad, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo ya que a él lo conocía desde la primaría y eran como hermanos, sin olvidar nunca su rivalidad. En la casa Bijuu conoció buenos amigos también, Gaara era el serio del grupo de amigos. Pero era un amigo incondicional y eso le agradaba al rubio. Luego conoció a Shikamaru, el inteligente y vago. Él era un holgazán, pero tenía un coeficiente muy alto, como dicen por ahi, los genios son raros. Pero el más raro del grupo siempre fue Sai, ¡Ese si que era raro! Cuando lo conoció, su sonrisa le daba escalofríos, sus comentarios eran extraños. Todavía no entendía porque estaba en su grupo de amigos...

Llegando al primer día de la universidad, como parte de la hermandad, ellos debían estar antes que los nuevos alumnos allí. Ver si había buenos prospectos para unir a los Bijuus...

-¡¡Tengo caaaloor!!¡De verás!- Se quejaba Naruto, que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos a la puerta del auditorio de la universidad.

-Hmp.. No sé por qué debemos estar aquí..- Sasuke no perdió oportunidad para hacerlo también, con los brazos cruzados apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

-Que problemáticos que son..- El susurro de Shikamaru no se hizo esperar, éste estaba acostado con sus manos bajo la nuca, a un costado del rubio, mirando las nubes surcar el cielo.

\- Tenemos que ver a los nuevos que no sabían de la hermandad. No podemos dejar escapar potenciales socios.- Gaara estaba al borde de la sombra dándoles la espalda, con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar los estudiantes que pasaban al auditorio para el discurso de la directora de la universidad.

-Naruto deberías prestar más atención, tú eres el jefe después de todo.- Sai le habló con esa sonrisa que le provocaba un escalofrío en la columna.

El rubio tembló un poco, por la corriente que corrió por su nuca.- ¡Bien, de verás!- Se levantó, mientras se sacudía el pasto de la parte de atras del pantalón, se colocó al lado de el pelirrojo.

Naruto escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, con una mirada aburrida, guío a sus ojos donde un grupo de chicos se acercaban. Una cabellera rosa llamó su atención y desvío la mirada a una chica que venía caminando con otra rubia. Sus cejas se levantaron al ver la sonrisa de la chica de pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes intensos, le llamaron la atención. _"Linda"_ , fue su primer pensamiento. Pero el grupo se detuvo y las dos chicas miraron hacia atras. Él siguió su mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la chica que iba corriendo a la dirección de las otras dos.

Un largo cabello negro con destellos azules, se ondeaba en el aire. Ojos lilas y hermosamente enmarcados por abundantes y negras pestañas, piel blanca y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Su boca estaba levemente abierta y con una gran sonrisa, que lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente al rubio. Su vista siguió bajando y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver el tamaño de sus senos que subían y bajaban por su corrida. Vio sus piernas que estaban enfundadas en un pantalón de mezclilla, pudo deliñarlas, no eran muy largas, pero si bien formadas. Sintió que le boca se le resecaba al verla tomar aire al llegar con sus amigas. _"¡Hermosa!"_ , aunque, para él, le quedaba corto con esa palabra.

No pudo desviar su mirada de ella y cuando pasó por al frente de ellos para entrar en el auditorio, sus miradas se cruzaron. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero el rubio sintió que se quedaba sin aire al ver más cerca sus ojos. Eran como dos lunas llenas, hermosas y brillantes.

 **0**

Luego del aburrido discurso de la directora Setju, Naruto estaba en una de las últimas butacas del auditorio. No había prestado casi nada de atención. ¿La razón? Desde donde estaba podía ver el perfil de la hermosa chica que lo tenía hechizado. La vió salir del auditorio y quiso ir tras ella, pero Sasuke lo detuvo ya que habían traído un grupo de chicos para que él los probara. Resignado, se fueron a la casa de la hermandad, otro día podría presentarse.

 **0**

Dos meses. Dos meses donde Naruto intentaba hablar con la ojiperla, pero siempre algo se lo impedía. Ahora su rabia estaba por las nubes y sus ojos destellaban de odio. Mataba con la mirada al cara de niña que abrazaba a su hermosa hechicera.

Hinata, ese era su nombre, caminaba con el asqueroso brazo del idiota de pelo largo, apoyado en sus hombros. Sus dientes estaban tan apretados que rechinaban, pero cuando vió la sonrisa que la chica le dedico al novio, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Sus facciones se relajaron y reflejaron tristesa.

Hinata estaba enamorada de ese cara de niña...

Le dolió, él quería ser el destinatario de esa sonrisa y amor. Pero no podía interponerse en una relación.

 **0**

Un año. Un año mirando desde lejos a Hinata, sin que ella ni siquiera le devolviera la mirada. Durante los almuerzos o cuando se cruzaban en el campus o en los partidos de basquetbol de la universidad. Nunca, ni una sola mirada. Naruto estaba frustrado, había intentado estar con otras chicas, pero ellas al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada que le dedicaba a la ojiperla lo dejaban. Él ni siquiera se inmutaba, ya que la que le importaba era otra.

Durante todo ese tiempo y por estarla observando siempre, pudo conocerla un poco más. La chica era un ángel, siempre ayudando al que necesitaba. Muy inteligente, le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, detras de unos enormes libros. Siempre almorzaba con sus amigas y los fines de semana se iba con el novio. Sus amigos le decían que era rara, pero a él le gustaba como era. No era de hablar con mucha gente y cuando extraños la abordaban, tartamudeaba. Casi toda la universidad sabía que a Naruto le interesaba la ojiperla, menos el círculo íntimo de ella. Así la mayoría de las chicas no le prestaban atención... Como si a él le impotara. Él sólo tenía ojos para ella.

 **0**

Seis meses más habían pasado, un viernes estaban Naruto y sus amigos en el complejo donde había casas para los estudiantes que vivían lejos. Era ya tarde y estaban afuera de una de las viviendas donde vivía uno de los de la hermandad. Naruto estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada con una lata de cerveza, había una fiesta adentro pero él nunca estaba de humor para eso. Gaara y Sasuke lo acompañaban allí, Shikamaru estaba adentro con Temari su novia y hermana del pelirrojo. Sai, seguramente estaba con una de sus tantas conquistas adentro de la casa.

-Deberias intentar estar con otra chica.- La voz de Gaara lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio sólo lo observó y sonrió.

Sus dos amigos suspiraron mientras él tomaba un poco más de su cerveza. Todos le aconsejaban lo mismo, pero nadie entendía que el rubio sólo podía pensar en esa chica de ojos de luna, que lo tenía loco desde hace un año y medio.

-¡Hey! ¿Esa no es Hirara?- (Así le decían sus amigos, al principio le había molestado de sobremanera, pero ya no se molestaba en corregirles)

Miró a Sasuke y él le señaló con un dedo a la izquierda. Su mirada se dirigió allí como relámpago. Hinata venía corriendo y el rubio sonrió, porque haci la había visto la primera vez. Pero cuando ella estaba cerca, se paró ya que ella se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Cuando dió un paso a su dirección, ella levantó el rostro y Naruto sintió como su estómago y pecho se estrujaban, al ver sus mejillas mojadas y ojos rojos. Hinata se levantó y siguió corriendo , cuando pasó al frente de la casa, el rubio pudo ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos flotar atras de ella.

No creía que llorara por la caída, muchas veces la había visto caerse y sí, se levantaba roja por la vergüenza, pero nunca lloraba. Su entrecejo se frunció, ¿Qué podría haberle afectado tanto, como para llorar así?

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Gaara preguntó lo que pensaba Naruto.

El Uzumaki quería correr tras ella y abrazarla para consolarla. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al verla tan vulnerable. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para nunca verla de ese modo, hizo un par de pasos a la dirección de la casa de la ojiperla, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Ella tenía a su cara de niña y nunca lo había notado a él. Apreto la lata en su mano y bajó la vista. Se dió media vuelta y entró a la casa, dejando confundidos a sus dos amigos.

Ese día se daría la peor borrachera de su corta vida...

 **0**

Naruto como todos los días estaba en el comedor con sus amigos, charlando y riendo. Él se levantó para ir al baño y cuando volvia, el comentario de uno chico moreno de primer año le llamó la atención.

-¿Oíste lo de Hyūga-Sempai?

El chico estaba frente a él, asique no le fue difícil escuchar.

-No, ¿Qué pasó?- Le contestó el amigo que le acompañaba.

-Dicen que su novio la engañó con Shion...

-¿Shion?¿La Shion que conocemos?

Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y agudizó más el oido, después de todo era algo que de verdad le importaba.

\- Sí, esa misma.

-Hyūga-Sempai es muy bonita ¿Cómo pudo...?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Naruto.

\- Bueno, si me das a elegir entre Shion y Hyūga-Sempai, elijo mil veces a la rubia. Hyūga-Sempai es muy rara y sosa...- Las carcajadas del moreno no se hicieron esperar.

Naruto sintió un remolino crecer desde sus entrañas y apuro el paso. Cuando el moreno iba a doblar para sentarse en una de las mesas de costado, Naruto provocó, a propósito, que el moreno chocara contra él. Cuando el chico del primer año levantó la vista para increpar a quien lo choco, se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

\- Uzumaki- Sempai...- Susurró el amigo del moreno, pero Naruto tenía la vista fija en el que chocó.

Notó cuando el moreno trago con dificultad, pero el fuego ya quemaba en su interior y necesitaba enseñarle a ese chico que nadie habla asi de _su_ Hinata. Al pasar los segundos y darse cuenta que el chico no hacía nada, el rubio lo empujó con ambas manos, sin decirle ni una palabra. No se percató del silencio que reinaba en el comedor al estar tan consentrado en las facciones de horror del estudiante de primero.

\- U..Uz.. Uzumaki-Sem..- El rubio no lo dejo terminar al encuestar su puño en la mejilla.

El chico calló al piso, pero Naruto no estaba tranquilo aún. Se agachó y tomó del cuello de su chamarra, lo levantó hasta que éste estuviera bien cerca de su cara.

-No vuelvas a hablar de Hyūga-San. ¿Me oiste?- Las palabras fueron un leve susurró que salió entre sus dientes apretados, que sólo lo escucharon ellos dos. Pero el tono fue lo suficientemente atemorizador como para que el moreno sólo asintiera con la cabeza.

Naruto lo soltó de golpe, tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo hasta hartarse, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Cuando se incorporó, miró que Sasuke, Gaara, Sai y Shikamaru lo miraban. No tenían ningúna expresión en su cara, solo lo miraban a él y al moreno. Naruto empezó a caminar afuera del comedor hecho una fiera, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él. Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas de advertencia a los chicos de primer año y también salieron del comedor.

Luego Naruto les explicaría, después de recibir un buen sermón de sus amigos, el por qué de su arrebato de ira contra el moreno.

 **0**

Naruto creía que podría hablar con Hinata, ahora que sabía que estaba sola. Pero verla tan deprimida, por un bastardo que le engañó, no la daba muchos animos de dirigirse a ella. Empezó a tener fama de gruñón, por el incidente del comedor, cosa que no le molestaba pero el que lo conocía sabía que él no era así.

Generalmente cuando entraba al comedor todo el mundo se corría, ya que había un rumor que él había golpeado al de primero por chocarlo en el pasillo.

Decidieron hacer una fiesta en la casa de la hermandad Bijuu, por el cumpleaños de uno de los muchachos. Moría porque vaya Hinata, ya que ahora no salía los fines de semana y sabía que sus amigas querían animarla. Convenció a Temari para que invitara a Ino, la amiga rubia de la ojiperla, confiando de que ella convencería a su hechicera para que vaya.

 **0**

La noche de la fiesta llegó al fin, Naruto bajó por las escaleras, hasta el salón donde harían el cumpleaños. Con su remera negra y pantalón de mezclilla claro. Su corazón palpitaba alocado y las palmas de las manos les transpiraba. Sabía que la ojiluna vendría y estaba en la cúspide de la gloria, por fin le hablaría.

Sólo pasó media hora y no podía dejar de caminar de un lado para otro,mirando la puerta cada cinco minutos.

-Dobe siéntate o te juro que te romperé las piernas. Me estas mareando.

Naruto suspiró, después de mirar mal a Sasuke, decidió hacerle caso a su rival y se sentó dándole la espalda a la puerta principal, para calmar sus ansias.

La casa ya estaba casi llena y no había señal de Hinata por ningún lado, agarró otra lata de cerveza y se sentó desanimado.

\- Aún es temprano Naruto.- Intentó animarlo Gaara.

Cuando el rubio iba a contestarle, vio que su amigo azabache sonreía de costado, una señal que ya había fichado una hermosa chica para él mismo.

\- No eres tonto Dobe. La Hirara no está nada mal.

Naruto lo miró mal, pero cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, giró el rostro a la entrada. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió la garganta secarse al ver a Hinata vistiendo ese ajustado y pequeño vestido negro. Sus pechos fue lo primero que vio, no es porque fuera un pervertido, pero ese endemoniado vestido lo apretaba tanto que sobresalía, mostrando el nacimiento de estos. La pequeña cintura y la curba de sus caderas, hacían mas notorios los dos dotes que tenía adelante. Pero sintió que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba al ver las piernas blancas como la leche y sus pequeños pies calzando unos zapatos de tacón plateados que la hacían un poco más alta.

Tomó toda la lata de cerveza de un sólo trago, sin sacarle la vista de ensima. Se levantó y fue tras ella, sin perde de vista el redondo y respingado trasero. Pudo escuchar algunas cargadas de sus amigos, pero no le prestó atención, estaba más que decidido, hablaría con ella a cualquier forma.

Les dedicó miradas asesinas a los que importunaban a su ojiluna y todos se corrían de su camino. Visualizo cuando Hinata tomaba uno de los tragos de un solo sorbo, se sorprendió porque nunca la había visto tomar, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

\- ¡Hola Hyūga-San!- El rubio se colocó frente ella y habló fuerte por la música, mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

A pesar del alto volumen, escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus dos amigas, pero él no podía desviar la atención de la chica que tenía al frente. Su frente se arrugó, extrañado de ver el sonrojo en la cara de Hinata y una mirada como de perdida. No podía emborracharse con un trago, ¿o si?

Pero cuando ella le sonrió, su expresión se borró para dar lugar a una sonrisa de bobo. Se asombró cuando Hinata en un rápido movimiento puso las dos manos en su nuca y se colgo de él. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica viajaba por su cuerpo, cuando ella acercó su nariz a su cuello y lo olió. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un exquisito olor dulce. Algo se despertó en él cuando un pequeño, pero audible para el rubio, gadeo salio de los rosas labios, que ahora estaba pintados de un rojo intenso.

-¡Que bien hueles nene!- Las palabras eran arrastradas. Naruto se dió cuenta que estaba algo borracha, pero quería disfrutar de sentir el cuerpo de la ojiperla tan pegada a él. La idea era hablar, que ella lo conociera, pero eso no estaba nada mal.

-¡Hinata!- El tono divertido de Ino hizo que ella se separara un poco y él rápido sintió la falta de calor del menudo cuerpo de la chica.

Ella miró a sus amigas y río con todas las ganas, hasta el rubio sonrió contagiado de la repentina alegría de la ojiluna. Hinata volvió su atención a Naruto y él trago saliva al ver como ella lo miraba detenidamente desde abajo hacia arriba. Cuando sus miradas se chocaron, se quedo irremediablemente prendido de sus ojos.

Hinata agarró su remera y tironeo de ella para acercarlo, las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de un leve rubor al verla morderse el labio inferior.

-Bailemos Bijuu..

La ojiperla no esperó respuesta y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban todos bailando. Naruto tampoco puso resistencia.

La pista que se había hecho estaba oscura, con flashes y luces de colores. Hinata trastavillo, pero el rubio pudo sostenerla antes de que callera. Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos y poco a poco su expresión se fue relajando. La chica se incorporó y se alejó un poco de él, moviendo las caderas y levantando las manos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Naruto no podía ni siquiera parpadear y se mordió el labio al ver los movimientos sexis que hacía la chica. Se pegó a ella, colocando su mano en la cintura y una de sus piernas, entre la de Hinata.

Ella paseaba las manos por sus hombros, brazos o pecho y él le acariciaba la espalda, sin animarse a pasar a más. Entonces Hinata se dio media vuelta y colocó el respingado trasero en la entrepierna de él y lo frotó. Naruto siseó mientras apretaba los dientes, la sensación fue gloriosa y ella tomo las ambas manos de él para colocorlas en su vientre plano.

Su entrepierna ya le dolía por la sola fricción, sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría en sus pantalones y ella apoyaba más su trasero en él. El calor lo embriagaba y no supo en que momento empezó a restregar su nariz en el suave y blanco cuello de Hinata. Ella llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza rubia y le acariciaba el pelo, al mismo tiempo que tiraba su cabeza hacia tras dándole pase libre. Naruto no perdió tiempo y empezó a mordisquearle la oreja, mientras subía y bajaba su mano en el vientre de ella.

-Hinata..- Gadeo él en medio del éxtasis que sentía por tenerla así.

Siguió dibujando besos por su cuello, borracho de la esencia y suavidad de su piel blanquecina. Sus ojos miraron los labios de ella, que por la música no llegaba a escuchar los débiles gemidos que salían, pero por como se movían, podía adivinar que los soltaba. Su miembro palpitaba, golpeando contra su trasero, queriendo liberarse de la prisión que eran sus ropas ahora.

En un rápido movimiento ella se volteó, la mano del rubio fue a parar en la cola de ella y Hinata rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y estampó sus labios en la boca del rubio. El calor subio a niveles inhumanos, mientras el rubio disfrutaba de los calidos labios y la rasposa lengua que se entrelazaba con la suya. Naruto le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, queriéndole demostras lo que le quería hacer en ese momento. Sus manos apretujaron el trasero de la ojiperla, pegándola más a él. Podía sentir sus grandes pechos pegados a su torax y se le erizó la piel al darse cuenta que las protuberancias que sentía eran sus pezones ya duros.

Cuando se separon por falta de aire, ella tomó una de sus manos y empezó a caminar lejos de la pista. Su garganta estaba reseca y tenía tanto calor que necesitaba tomar algo. Cuando paso cerca de Kiba, uno de la hermandad, que llevaba dos latas de cerveza, le sacó una. El castaño lo miró mal, mientras Naruto le agradecía con la cabeza y una sonrisa la cerveza, sin dejar de ser empujado por la ojiperla. Tomó la mitad de un sólo trago y no se dió cuenta el momento donde Hinata los hizo entrar a los dos al baño. Ella le sacó la lata de la mano con una sonrisa casi perversa y tomó lo que quedaba. Tiró la lata vacía a un costado y apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del rubio golpeándolo contra la puerta.

-Hi.. nata..- Siceo cuando ella empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello. Acariciando su torax, haciéndolo estremecer.

Naruto llevó ambas manos a la cadera de la ojiperla y apretó el agarre, al sentir los finos dedos de la chica acariciendo su ombligo. Sus manos también empezaron a jugar por el cuerpo de la ojiluna y la sintió temblar cuando su callosa mano se posó en uno de sus senos. Buscó con anhelo conectar sus labios nuevamente y cuando los encontró la beso con desesperación. Sin dejar de acariciar con su pulgar el pezón que estaba muy duro, igual que su sexo.

Gimió con fuerza, llevando la cabeza hacia atras golpeándose con la puerta, cuando Hinata acarició muy levemente su miembro. Provocándole un electro choque en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-¡Dios!- Casi grita cuando ella frotó toda la mano sobre su pantalón. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y ojos al sentir que estaba cerca de liberarse en su ropa interior. Agarró la muñeca de la ojiperla para detenerla y la observó con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

Sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, sin rastro de maquillaje, lo llamaron de vuelta y él acudió sin hacerlos esperar. Hizo girar sus cuerpos, ahora la que estaba entre la puerta y el rubio, era Hinata. La apretó de tal forma que ella gimió entre sus labios. Soltó su muñeca para guiar sus dos manos a los cremosos muslos, los acarició y poco a poco fue subiendo. Mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que ahora a él le tocaba torturarla en su sexo.

\- ¡Aaah!...- Ella tuvo que separar sus labios para respirar y girar su cabeza a un costado con la respiración muy agitada.

Naruto entretuvo su boca con el borde de sus pechos, mientras ella se restregaba contra él. Corrió su braga a un costado para sentir mejor los labios de su sexo, al tiempo que pasaba la lengua sobre el pezón sobre la ropa.

-Hermosa...- Murmuró al encontrar el botón palpitante de su intimidad que clamaba por atención. Lo frotó mientras ella respiraba mas dificultosamente y clavaba las uñas en sus hombros.

-¡Sí!..¡Así!¡Sigue!...

Una de las grandes manos del rubio torturaban un pecho, mientras su boca desperdigaba besos en el cuello de la ojiperla. Naruto sentía como temblaba y estaba seguro que estaba cerca del clímax.

-¡Aah!...Na.. Naruto

Escuchar su nombre de la boca de Hinata fue lo que lo llevó a la locura. Frotó más rápido y cuando casi estaba convulsionando, ingresó un dedo a su interior mientras chuponeaba fuerte su cuello, torturando con sus dedos índice y pulgar al pezón desnudo al bajarle un poco el escote y así es como la ojiluna llegó al clímax, explotando en mil pedasitos.

-¡Narutooo!...- Gritó en medio del delirio, mientras el rubio apretaba muy fuerte los dientes y apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

Su erección le dolía mil veces y lo sentía tan duro que estaba seguro que podía romper piedras con el. Hinata intentaba recuperar el aire perdido en medio del orgasmo y él intentaba no romperse a la mitad del dolor. Entonces se sorprendió cuando la ojiperla lo empujó hasta sentarlo en la tapa del inodoro y ella se colocó en cuchillas entre sus piernas abiertas. Maldijo para sus adentros al verle la cara a Hinata, su mirada de deseo no disminuyó ni un gramo. Ella posó su manos en las rodillas de él y lentamente fue subiendolas por los muslos.

\- Hinata no...- Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, al ella acariciar su erección.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contenía la respiración, al ver como se mordía el labio al tiempo que lo acariciaba delicadamente. Su cabeza volaba a mil, con fantasías que había tenido con la ojiluna como protagonista. Pero una voz, muy dentro suyo le gritaba que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos celestes se abrieron de repente y dejo de prestarle atención a su dolorosa erección que era atendida con sutiles caricias por ensima de la ropa.

Naruto tomó ambas manos de Hinata y la ayudó a levantarse junto con él. Agarró uno de los mechones de pelo que bailana en su cara, mientras lo colocaba atras de su oreja observo sus facciones con una sonrisa llena de ternura, mientras ella lo miraban extrañada. Al mirar sus ojos perlados, el que le dolía ahora era su corazón.

Se dejó llevar por la lujuria, pero esa nunca fue la intención de Naruto. Él quería que ella lo conociera y nunca quiso tener sólo un revolcón. Desvío la mirada al pequeño baño donde estaban. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar así? Se preguntaba.

-No tienes que hacerlo...- Le susurró, mientras le sonreía apenado. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

\- Pero...- Él no la dejó continuar al apoyar los dedos en sus labios.

\- Eres hermosa, de verás...- Esas palabras bailaban en su cabeza cada vez que la veía y como no sabía que decir, dijo lo único que cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

Acarició con las llemas de los dedos la comisura de sus labios. -¿Quieres ir a dormir un poco? -Hinata lo miró anonadada, para luego asentir levemente sonrojada.

Ella acodomo su ropa, mientras se peinaba un poco frente al espejo. Naruto tomó su mano antes de abrir la puerta y salieron de baño. La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo y nadie se dio cuenta cuando el rubio subía a Hinata a su habitación. A ella le costaba caminar derecho, se sintió lo peor al darse cuenta que seguía borracha, aunque no había tomado casi nada.

Hinata se sentó sobre la cama, mientras largaba una risita sin sentido, pero que iluminaba el interior del rubio.

-¿Quieres...- Miró su ajustado vestido, pensando que sería algo incómodo dormir con eso.- quieres algo para cambiarte?

La ojiluna intentaba sacarse el último tacón y lo miró con una sonrisa que le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

-Oh ¡Si! Gracias...

Naruto se volteó a la cajonera y busco una remera ancha y comoda para ella. Encontró una, la sacó del cajón y cuando se dio media vuelta sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Hinata estaba parada, con el vestido enrollado a la altura de la cintura, peleando para sacarlo. Pudo ver su delgado estómago y su braga negra que tanto resaltaba por su piel blanca y tersa. Naruto desvío la mirada, rojo como tómate, extendiéndole la remera, no creía ser capaz de aguantar otra tentación.

-¡To... Toma!- Hinata miró a su dirección y sonrió.

-Gracias, eres muy amable...

La ojiperla se puso la remera y decidió que era más comodo sacarse el vestido por abajo. Lo dejó ahi tirado y se volvió a sentar en la cama, miró al rubio, que seguía nervioso observando a cualquier parte.

-¡Hey!- Lo llamó, Naruto la miró ya más tranquilo.-¿Te acostaras con migo?

El rubio abrió los ojos, no creía que fuera apropiado ya que él era hombre después de todo.

-N...No creo que sea... prudente.- La última palabra la susurró al verla más detenidamente. Verla con su remera era tan erótico que su entrepierna volvió a despertar.

-¡Vaamos! Acuéstate conmigo.- Le dice mientras golpea con la palma de la mano el colchón.

Naruto traga saliva, su cama era grande tranquilamente entraban los dos en la ella. Aunque ese no era el problema, por lo menos para el rubio. Hinata se arrastró en la cama y se acostó del lado de la pared boca arriba. Miró al peliazul que seguía parado cerca de la cajonera y puso su cuerpo de costado, dándole la visión mas sensual que había visto el rubio. Ella levantó una de las manos y con el dedo índice le dijo a Naruto que se acerque.

Él, ni lerdo y perezoso, se aproxima a ella, sin parpadear siquiera.

\- Sácate la ropa, así... dormimos.- A Naruto le pareció escuchar un tono sugerente en su voz, pero no quiso dejar que su mente volara.

-Yo ... Duermo sólo en calzoncillos... ¿No te va a molestar?

-Naaa..- La respuesta fue tan rápida que él levantó las cejas. Le extrañaba que no le importará.- Si quieres, me doy medía vuelta. Así no te veo..- Ahora su entrecejo se frunció, su tono era de burla. Ella estaba jugando con él.

La risita de Hinata lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, comenzó a subirse la remera y cuando pudo sacarla de su cabeza, le pareció extraño verla dadole la espalda. Se encogió de hombros y se sacó el pantalón. Apagó la luz, sacó la sábana y se acostó boca arriba con sus manos en la nuca, como almohada. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, miraba el techo nervioso y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la ojiluna al lado de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo el silencio y oscuridad los absorbió, pero nunca se imaginó lo que Hinata hizo después. De un momento a otro ella se subió a horcajadas de él y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a besarlo. Naruto le respondió con la misma intensidad, mientras llevó ambas manos a su cadera. El remolino de pasión volvió a despertar, con mucho mas fuego que antes. Ella frotó su cadera con la de él, provocándole un gruñido de exitacion. Hinata cortó el beso y empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, mientras él se maravillaba de la suavidad de su piel bajo la remera, que empezaba a molestarle.

La ojiperla se sentó y Naruto se sintió hechizado por el fuego que desprendían sus ojos y el reflejo de su rostro, que podía ver perfectamente gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Con suaves movimientos, Hinata llevó sus manos al borde de la remera y se la sacó con tortuosa lentitud. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del rubio al verla sin ella. Los grandes pechos se erguian ante él, coronados con pequeños pezones rosados. Subió ambas manos, sintiéndose en el paraíso al acariciarlos, comprobando así que, aunque sus manos eran grandes, los pechos de Hinata eran más.

El rubio se mordió el labio, para amortiguar el gruñido que quiso escapar de su garganta, al tiempo que Hinata arqueaba su espalda y rosaba más su dura y palpitante erección. En un rápido movimiento Naruto cambio las posiciones, ahora estando él arriba de ella. Dibujo un camino de besos desde la barbilla de la ojiperla, que gemía y acariciaba con ambas manos la espalda del rubio, hasta que llegó al valle de sus pechos. Sintiendo de pronto sed, sacó la lengua para desgustar los brotes que clamaban por su atención y gustoso se emprendió en la tarea de disgustarlos.

Hinata se retorcía bajo su insistente atención, fue hacía el otro pezón repitiendo la tarea. Dibujar su contorno con la lengua, chuparlos hasta que se endurecieran al máximo y apenas morderlo para comprobarlo. El gusto dulce de su piel lo embriagaba y sentía el calor de sus cuerpos mezclarse. Fue bajando su mano por el vientre de ella, sin cansarse de la suavidad de ésta. Hasta que llegó al elástico de su braga de algodón. Perdido en medio de la pasión se la fue sacando con lentitud, mientras él se quedaba prendido en la maravillosa visión del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que lo tenía completamente loco.

-Eres mas hermosa de lo que nunca imaginé..- Susurró con la voz ronca al tiempo que volvía a ponerse entre sus piernas.

Hinata se sentó para llegar a sus labios y volver a besarlos con desesperación. Naruto se sentía volar en un sueño que nunca creyó vivir, pero las pequeñas manos de la ojiluna lo trajeron a la realidad. Ella metió una mano dentro de su bóxer y con ella envolvió su miembro, provocándole una corriente en todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que cortar el besó, al apretar los dientes y sisear, poniendo cada onza de su voluntad en no derramarse en su mano.

-¡Mal.. Maldición!- Exclamó entrecortado y con la respiración agitada, cuando ella empezó a acariciarlo desde arriba hacia abajo. Tomó su muñeca, mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y borracho de placer.- No... lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?- Le dió un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.-¿No te gusta?

Volvió a mal decir para sus adentros al ver la cara juguetona de la ojiperla. Tomó su otra muñeca para, en un sólo movimiento, volverla acostar en la cama y colocar ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza. Escuchó la risista de Hinata, que lo incendió más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Eres malvada...- Le dijo al oido para después pasarle la lengua y mordisquearsela.

-Aah.. Naruto.- Gimió ella, llevándolo al éxtasis.

Nacesitaba hacerla suya, su cuerpo la clamaba como suya, no podía más. Desesperado la soltó de su agarre y se deciso de la última prenda que él tenía. Pasó sus dedos por el sexo de Hinata, mientras la besaba con avidez y lujuria. Ella estaba mojada y lista para él, pero también quería torturarla un rato más. Encontró su clítoris al abrir un poco sus labios y comenzó a hacerles caricias circulares. Ella le mordió el labio, para después soltar un fuerte gemido elevando las caderas, ansiosa de poder sentirlo.

-Na.. Naruto... Más...

Una perversa sonrisa se curvo en el rostro del rubio al verla sonrojada, transpirada y agitada bajo él.

-Por... favor...- La súplica de Hinata lo segó.

Sacó la mano para casi tirarse a la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de su cama. Abrió el cajón y buscó desesperado la caja de condones que tenía guardado. Abrió uno y se lo colocó lo mas rápido que lo había hecho en su vida. Volvió a Hinata para colocarse entre sus muslos y acercar su dura y dolorosa erección a la entrada del sexo de la ojiperla. Con suaves movimientos empezó a penetrarla. Un fuerte y elevado gemido salió de ambos cuando la penetró unos cuantos centímetros. Podía sentir las paredes vaginales de Hinata que apretaban su punta y perdido en las sensaciones término de penetrarla en una sola estocada.

Hinata curvo su espalda y movía las caderas, al él quedarse quieto con los ojos y dientes apretados.

-No... no te muevas.- Le pidió Naruto al estar al borde del orgasmo. Sentirla estrecha y mojada lo estaba llevando a la locura.-¡Dios!... Que apretada que estás..

Poco a poco empezó a moverse dentro de ella, queriendo disfrutar al máximo. Sentía la succión del sexo de Hinata que luchaban para que su miembro quede más tiempo dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos y lo que vió le hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Hinata mordiendose el labio inferior inchado por las mordidas y besos que se dieron, sonrojada y transpirada, con mechones de su sedoso y oscuro pelo pegados en su cuerpo. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada. Empezó a embestirla con frenesí, ya no se podía detener. Los sonoros y encandalosos gemidos llenaron la habitación del rubio, además del sonido acuoaso de sus caderas chocando una contra otra.

-¡Aah!... ¡Sí!... ¡Así!- Gritaba una y otra vez la ojiperla, mientras Naruto con una de sus manos torturaba un pezón y con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

-Hi.. na..ta... ¡Dios!..¡Que rico!- El rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones que la ojiluna, transpirado, sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

-Na...Naruto... Ya... ya acabo...- Dijo entrecortada y retorciéndose bajo el rubio.

Naruto sintió las fuertes succiones y aceleró las embestidas mientras gruñía casi como un animal en celo. Hinata llegó al clímax gritando el nombre del rubio y Naruto apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras tomaba con sus manos los hombros de la ojiperla y la penetraba con más fuerza. Su orgasmo llegó rápido y arrollador, rugiendo el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron la besó, ya no con pasión, esta vez fue un beso tierno, queriéndole transmitir el amor que le profesaba desde la primera vez que la vió. Salió de ensima de ella y se dirigió al baño para descartar el preservativo usado. Cuando volvió ella ya se estaba poniendo la remera, él tomó su boxer y se lo colocó. Naruto se acostó y Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, ahi fue donde el rubio sintió una opresión en su corazón. Acarició el pelo de la ojiperla, escuchando su pausada respiración.

-¿Hinata-chan?

-¿Humm?

\- Me gustas desde el primer día que te ví...- Naruto esperó una respuesta que no llegó.- Tal vez sea pronto... Pero quiero estar con tigo siempre...- El silencio siguió siendo su respuesta. Con un nudo en la garganta siguió hablando.- Siempre te he visto, desde lejos y... - Tragó con dificultad.- Creo que te amo.

Un suave ronquido al fin fue su respuesta, con el entrecejo fruncido se movió y comprobó que Hinata estaba profundamente dormida. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada con una carcajada. Con la idea de hablar de eso con ella al día siguiente se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

 **0**

Naruto sintió los movimientos de Hinata al levantarse, su mente estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo se negaba a despertar. Sintió cuando ella se sentó en la cama y abrazó la almohada que tenía su perfume.

-Puedes ir al baño, yo buscaré café...- Murmuró, pero creía que lo dijo tan bajo que tal vez ella no lo escuchó.

Pero cuando ella se dirigió al baño, pensó que si le había entendido. Se estiró con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se levantó y sacó un pantalón cómodo de su cajonera, para bajar a la cocina. No se molestó en ponerse una remera y bajó corriendo a buscar el café.

Una vez en la cocina se encontró con Gaara y Kiba limpiando.

-¡Hey Naruto!- Saludo Kiba al salir para la sala con una gran bolsa de residuos para juntar las latas y basos de plástico que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-Kiba..- Dirigió la mirada a su amigo con una gran sonrisa. - Gaara¿Que hay?

El pelirrojo subió una de sus cejas al ver al rubio levantado tan tempreno y de buen humor- Naruto.

El rubio tomó dos tazas y les sirvió café tarareando una canción, con la mirada analítica de su amigo sobre él.

\- Buena noche ¿Eh?

-¡La mejor, de verás!- Contestó el rubio antes de salir.

Subió a la habitación con el mejor humor que había tenido en años. Escuchó que la canilla del baño se cerraba y apoyó su hombro en el umbral de la puerta, para esperar a la ojiperla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la cabeza de Hinata salir de la puerta entre abierta del baño. La cara de asombro de ella, era demaciado graciosa, pero pudo contenerse las ganas de reir a carcajadas.

-¿U... Uzumaki-San?- Dijo ella cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

Tomó un poco del café al sentir que la voz no le saldría, tal vez seguía jugando con él.- Me dijiste de muchas maneras anoche, pero no recuerdo Uzumaki-San- Contestó para seguirle el juego.

Poco a poco el rubio fue acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo cuando pudo divisar el cuerpo de Hinata, al ella abrir la puerta. Su boca se resecó al verla en ese entallado vestido nuevamente. Miró cada parte de su cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, tuvo que contener el gruñido de pasión que quiso salir de sus labios cuando deslumbró el chupón que le había hecho en el cuello. Le extendió la taza de café, manteniendo la distancia porque no estaba seguro de si se acercaba de más podría hablar. Hinata empezó a caminar a su dirección, pero cuando estaba cerca de él salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Carajo!- No pudo detenerla, ya que podía tirarle los cafés encima si hacía un mal movimiento.

Dejó las tazas sobre las cajoneras y bajó corriendo. Sintió como algo animal se despertaba en él cuando vio que Kiba la tenía de un brazo y la mirada lasciva con que observaba a _su_ Hinata.

-¡SUÉLTALA KIBA!- Le dedicó una mirada asesina al castaño que enseguida la liberó de su agarre.

Miró a Hinata, al ver su carita asustada, la miró con ternura ya que él nunca hablaría así con ella. Supo que Kiba le contestó algo, pero no le importó, siguió caminando a la dirección de Hinata que había quedado anclado, observándolo. Pero de un momento a otro, volvió a su corrida.

-¡HEY!¡ESPERA!

Demaciado tarde, ella ya había salido por la puerta. Cuando él cruzó el marco de la puerta principal, ella ya estaba en la otra cuadra. Suspiró, recignado, vencido y decaido se dirigió a la cocina.

Se sentó y dejó caer fuerte su cabeza contra la mesa de madera, creía estar en una pesadilla y con un fuerte dolor se despertaría. Aunque sintió el golpe en su frente, no parecía poder despertarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- La voz de Gaara le hizo levantar un poco la cabeza de la mesa. Se podía apreciar la frente roja y los ojos decaidos del rubio.

\- Esto es un sueño ¿no?- No se esforzó en disimular el tono lastimero de su voz. El pelirrojo lo veía con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Mmm... Creo que no.- Le contestó al tiempo que tomaba una silla y se sentaba al frente de él. Por toda respuesta del rubio, se limitó a golpearse una y otra vez la cabeza contra la mesa. Gaara lo observaba como si estuviera loco.-¿Qué haces?

-Qui...e...ro...Des...per...tar..- Contestó golpeándose remarcando cada sílaba.

-Pues... Me parece que estas despierto.- Le contestó tranquilo su amigo.

Naruto bufó molesto y dejó de aporrearse contra la madera, pero no levantó la vista. Gaara se lo quedó mirando, pero no sabía si preguntarle que había pasado para que su humor cambiara tan rápido.

-Gaara ¿Qué le pasa al Dobe?- Sasuke entró a la cocina y abrió la heladera. Sacó una lata de té helado y la abrió mirando al pelirrojo y al rubio.

-No lo sé.- Fue lo único que contestó éste

-Dobe..- lo llamó el azabache, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-¿Qué pasó con Hirara anoche?

Naruto sólo suspiró y Gaara miró asombrado al azabache y luego a la cabeza rubia.- ¿Al fin hablaste con Hirara?

El rubio estaba más que frustrado, no entendía la actitud de la ojiperla. La noche había sido perfecta, pasional, ardiente, pero casi ni habían hablado. Pensándolo en frío tal vez tendría que haber esperado que se le pasara la borrachera para hablar con ella. Pero él que sabía que Hinata se emborrachaba rápido. Se tironeo de los cabellos, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se iba a su cuarto sin contestar a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

 **0**

 **9 Días después de la fiesta.**

Naruto estaba en uno de los pasillos hablando con Shikamaru, era al único que le había contado sobre lo que de verdad pasó esa noche. El rubio prácticamente caminaba por las paredes. No había visto a Hinata desde su huída de la casa de los Bijuus y estaba mal, ya que no sabía que pensar.

-Pues...por lo que me has dicho, lo más probable sea que no recuerda lo que paso esa noche..

-¿Como lo va a olvidar, de verás?¡Yo lo recuerdo muy bien!- Le interrumpió muy ofendido el rubio.

-¡Que problemáticos son!- Se quejo Nara.- No creo que lo halla olvidado porque quisiera, tal vez...- Entonces Shikamaru guío sus ojos a un costado y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que mirara también.

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Pero su corazón se contrajo al darse cuenta que ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

 _"¿Que hice mal?"_

 **0**

 **20 Días después de la fiesta**

¿Qué más podía hacer para que Hinata le hablara? Caminaba por el campus, decaído ya su cabeza no podía pensar más. Decidido a hablar de una vez con ella, fue adonde sabía que almorzaba con sus amigas. La pudo divisar sentada bajo un árbol leyendo, llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos al tiempo que camina a su dirección con la vista baja.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos escuchó el grito de un chico. Levantó la vista y se dió cuenta que el bastardo infiel de Haku la tenía sujeta del brazo y la cara de horror de Hinata fue suficiente para que su vestía interior despertara. Se abalanzó sobre él, acertandole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Escuchaba los gritos de la ojiperla que le pedía que se detuviera, pero sus brazos se movían solos. Si hubiera sido por él, hubiera matado al cara de niña.

Pero cuando quiso detenerse, el cobarde le golpeó el pómulo, tirándolo a un costado y él aprovecho para colocarse sobre el rubio. Naruto se cubrió con ambos brazos, no se dejaría golpear por un marica. Cuando el rubio iba a hacerle una llave para librarse del moreno sobre él, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el idiota golpeaba a Hinata con el codo. El corazón se le detuvo cuando la ojiperla calló sentada con su pequeña mano en la boca. Cuando la sacó, su corazón volvió a latir desenfrenado, al ver el pequeño corte en su labio con sangre, deformando su rostro por la rabia.

-¡¡Maldito bastardo!!- Naruto no reconoció su propia voz, pero pudo golpear a Haku, sacándolo de encima de él. Lo siguió golpeando un par de veces mas.

-¡NARUTO BASTA!- El grito desesperado de la ojiperla, más escucharla pronunciar su nombre, fue suficiente para él para detenerse.

Las respiraciones de ambos chicos eran agitadas, se separaron y levantaron, sin dejar de mandarse miradas de odio. Naruto apretó los dientes, con tal fuerza que le dolía la mandíbula, cuando vió que el idiota miraba mal a _su_ Hinata. Preparado para seguir golpeándolo si llegaba a decirle algo malo a la ojiperla. Pero sólo se fue, le costó unos minutos tranquilizarse. Recordó que Hinata se había lastimado y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Examinó su labio, pero al levantar la vista un poco a sus ojos y sentir su suave piel en sus dedos, la produjo una corriente eléctrica que viajó por su cuerpo. Cuando la vio sonrojarse, sabía que era el momento para hablar, aprovechando que estaban solos. Pero moría por probar sus labios nuevamente, sentir su calidez y sabor dulce, enbriagarse de ella, eso es lo que más quería.

-¡¡HINATA!!- El grito de sus amigas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Maldijo su suerte, no era momento de hablar.

 **0**

 **50 Días después de la fiesta**

Naruto sabía que parecía un enfermo acosador, siguiendo a Hinata a casi todos lados. La miraba, la deseaba cada día más, pero ella no hacía ademán de querer hablarle y él no sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Por lo menos ahora ella se daba cuenta de su intensa mirada y cada vez que sus ojos perla se posaban en él, no podía evitar sonreír, felíz de que por fin lo notara.

Allí estaba, en la biblioteca, mirándola mientras ella estudiaba. Con una rosa en su mochila, ya que Sai le había dicho que a las mujeres le gustaba el romance y esa era su mejor manera de acercarse. Hinata levantó la vista derrepente y sus miradas se cruzaron. No se cansaba de verla sonrojarse, y su pecho se inflaba al saber que era por él. Ella levantó el enorme libro que leía y lo colocó estratégicamente para cubrir su rostro. Una risita involuntaria nació de los labios del rubio. Sacó la rosa y escribió una pequeña nota.

 _Eres hermosa._

 _N. U._

Se acercó sigilosamente y dejó la rosa junto con la nota al borde de la mesa y salió sin hacer ruido de la biblioteca. Pensando que tal vez, con esas palabras recuerde algo...

 **0**

 **70 Días después de la fiesta**

-¡Me la debes Teme!- Gritó Naruto al estar hablando con su amigo Sasuke.

\- Hmp...- Fue la única contestación del azabache al cruzarse de brazos.

-¡Si no hubiera sido por mi todavía tendrías a la empalagosa de mi prima Karin encima de ti, de verás!- Le recordó el rubio señalándolo con el dedo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, porque sabía que el escandaloso de su amigo tenía razón. -De acuerdo, dámela.- Le exigió extendiendo la mano a él.

Naruto sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, triunfante, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña nota y se la dió en la mano.

-Eres un cobarde, no entiendo porque no hablas directamente con ella.- Le dijo Sasuke al guardar la nota y darse medía vuelta, dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en la mesa de sus amigos, el rubio buscaba con la mirada a Hinata y justo la encontró sentándose con sus amigas. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta para él, no podía dejar de verla.

De un momento a otro ella ladeó su rostro a él y rápido se escondió tras su amiga de cabellera rosa. La sonrisa se le ensanchó, notó que Sai y Sasuke se levantaban y caminaban a su dirección. Su expresión se volvió sería al darse cuenta que el que entregó su nota fue Sai. Se lo había pedido exclusivamente a Sasuke porque sabía que el sonriente de su amigo era un maldito Don Juan y no quería que coqueteara con _su_ Hinata.

La observó detenidamente, si ella se llegaba a sonrojar por algo que le decía su amigo, juraba que lo mataría. Pero gracias a Dios sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras, le dió la nota y se fueron. Naruto vio que Hinata le dedicaba una mirada interrogante, para luego abrir la nota y leerla.

Su atención se desvió de ella una vez que Sasuke llegó a la mesa.

-¡Te dije a tí, para que se la dieras!- Le reclamó el rubio.

-Es lo mismo. Ya la tiene..

-¡No es lo mismo, de verás!- Le susurró entre dientes.

-Deja de molestar, si tanto te molesta se la hubieras dado tú..

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué contestar. Eso era verdad, lo sabía. Bufó molestó y se apoyo nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla. Volvió su atención a Hinata, esperaba que fuera.

 **0**

 **20:15 Horas**

Naruto se removía nervioso en el asiento de la sala de la casa de la hermandad. Ansioso de que terminará de una buena vez la reunión Bijuu, que él se había olvidado que tendrían. Moría por irse y rezaba de que Hinata siguiera esperándolo. Gaara dirigía la reunión ya que Naruto miraba para todos lados sin prestar atención. Revisaba su celular cada cinco minutos, deseoso de que el tiempo pasará más lento.

20:23. Ya empezaba a morderse las uñas.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- Sentenció el pelirrojo.

Naruto apenas escuchó esas palabras, se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y salió corriendo sin hablar o mirar a alguien. Rezando a todos los dioses existentes y por haber para que Hinata siguiera esperándolo. Tomó una de las rosas del jardín de uno de los vecinos y la guardo en su bolsillo, _"Siempre es bueno un detalle.."_ podía escuchar en su cabeza el consejo de Sai.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida y su cara se iluminó al verla en medio de la cancha de básquet aún esperándolo.

-¡HEY!- Gritó al ver que lo miraba, para que supiera que él estaba llegando. La vio devolverle el gesto.

Llegó a ella con la respiración hecha un caos, se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse. Nervioso, se intentó peinar y sacó la rosa que tenía guardada. La colocó entre ellos y se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro de la ojiluna y el sonrojó que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Cuando Hinata tomó la rosa, uno de sus dedos tocó muy levemente a uno de los suyos. Sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo desde ese pequeño punto. Su corazón latía como caballo desbocado y miró con ternura como ella le susurraba un "Gracias". Los labios de la ojiperla obtuvieron toda su atención, no podía esperar más, necesitaba sentir esa calidez y suavidad de su boca.

Antes de darse cuenta ya la había tomado de la cintura y le estaba besando con desesperación. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios en medio del beso al sentir que ella le devolvía con la misma intensidad. Cuando la falta de aire provocó que se separaran, apoyó su frente en la de ella, acarició su tersa mejilla y las palabras le salieron en un susurro ronco.

-No te das una idea de cómo extrañé tus labios...

De repente Hinata lo empujó haciéndola retroceder dos pasos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- Le gritó ofendida.

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron. -¿Qué te sucede?..

-¿¡A ti qué te sucede!?¿¡Quién te dijo que podías besarme!?- En su voz se notaba enfado y Naruto creyó que talvez era uno de los juegos de la ojiperla, como la noche de la fiesta.

\- Pues a ti pareció no molestarte.

La ojiperla bufó molesta y quiso irse, pero el rubio la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

\- Perdóname Hinata...- No se preocupó en disimular su tono de súplica, se dió cuenta que ella estaba enojada y sentía que podía morir si ella se alejaba de él.- Sólo... - Naruto desvío la mirada a un costado, buscando las palabras para expresar lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Sólo qué?- Le instó Hinata a continuar.

\- Sólo... - el rubio tragó saliva con dificultad.- Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Q... qué... quieres de... decir?- Tartamudeo ella.

-Desde que empezamos la universidad te he visto, de verás, pero nunca quise acercarme porque salias con el idiota cara de niña. Me enteré que te habías separado, pero nunca me animé a hablar contigo, siempre te observaba pero tú nunca me mirabas.- Las palabras eran rápidas y atropelladas, Naruto sabía que tal vez le costaba a Hinata entender su vómito verbal, pero no podía parar.- Hasta que en la noche de la fiesta te vi y me animé a hablarte. ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida!¡De verás!- Vió las mejillas de la ojiperla colorearse furiosamente.- Me gustas mucho, Hinata. Sólo quiero estar contigo, por favor...

Naruto respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse, la vió debatirse interiormente con creer o no sus palabras. Ya no tenía nada más que decir, sólo esperar su respuesta. Con un rápido movimiento Hinata se colgó de su cuello, para besarlo. Demostrándole que aceptaba sus sentimientos, tal vez ella no estuviera loca de amor, como él estaba por ella, pero le daba una oportunidad.

Eufórico, tomó su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, besándola con desenfreno. Prometiendole en el que la amaría y respetaría todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Que el rubio esperaba que fuera el resto de su vida, ya que desde la primera vez que la vió se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella.

 **. • " • . _ FIN _ . • " • .**


End file.
